Physics Book, Friend Sucks, and the Woman
by Aggee
Summary: Minato tidak suka acara bacanya diganggu oleh siapa pun. Tanpa terkecuali. Sampai saat Fugaku datang menganggunya hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang dikiranya tidak penting, Minato tetap pada pendiriannya. Tanpa tahu akhirnya dia akan menyesal. Friendship. Little bit of romance. AU. Remaja.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Stranger. Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, typo, sooo absurd, SKS.

…

…

Minato Namikaze tidak pernah suka acara baca bukunya diganggu oleh siapa pun. Catat ini: oleh siapa pun, tanpa terkecuali. Seringkali dia lupa paragraf atau kalimat ke berapa yang sedang dibacanya, bahkan dia sering menyesali mengapa harus baca buku jika masih ada pengganggu. Bukan kemauannya menjadi lelaki terus yang menempel pada buku, ia hanya tidak mau orang lain melihat sifat aslinya yang selalu ceplas-ceplos kalau sudah marah. Hal itu dilakukannya agar nanti ia bisa meluluhkan hati wanita yang disukainya dengan cara gentle. Ini seperti sebuah latihan pengandalian amarah ceplas-ceplos.

Maka dari itu, Minato tidak suka diganggu jika sedang membaca. Oleh siapa pun. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Oi! Minato!"

Cih. Uchiha sialan datang.

"Oi! Minato! Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Tsk. Ini pasti akan merepotkan.

Mata biru Minato melotot tajam pada tulisan rapi di bukunya, mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya. Asal kau tahu, Minato sedang membaca suatu cara menggunakan rumus fisika dengan efektif, dia berada pada tahap yang menegangkan sekaligus membingungkan. Usaha di tengah jalannya tidak boleh sia-sia hanya karena satu tolehan pada sang sahabat Uchiha sialan.

Acuhkan! Jangan pedulikan para pengganggu!

"Hei, my cute friend," Fugaku Uchiha, si Uchiha sialan itu telah duduk dan menyapa dengan nista. "Baca apa, huh? Novel roman-picisan?"

Minato tetap diam terpaku pada buku 'Cara mudah menjawab soal Fisika' di tangannya. Cih. Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan pasaran macam itu. Masa bodoh.

Acuhkan!

"Oi! Minato!"

Acuhkan!

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara?"

Acuhkan!

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Mikoto dan Kushina itu cantik."

_Kami-sama_! Itu memang benar! Minato setuju sekali tentang itu. Apalagi menyangkut Kushi—ARGH! ACUHKAN! Itu sama sekali tidak pen—

—FOKUS! _Gradien titik X1 dan Y2… EH?! ITU MATEMATIKA! Kacau! KACAU!_

"Minato! Minato!" Tangan sang sahabat-Uchiha-sialan dirasa menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Tubuh Minato sedikit terguncang. Namun indra pengelihatannya sama sekali tak goyah, semakin melotot dengan kerutan di alisnya. "Ada Sara tuh! Dia memesona sekali!" nada bicara Fugaku terdengar sangat bahagia.

Kau tahu Fugaku, secantik apapun Sara, tidak akan melebihi pesona seorang Uz—_Fokus Minato! Subjek, predikat, to be, keterangan wak—Itu Inggris! Itu inggris! Ini Fisika, mengerti?!_

"Mau kemana dia? Bersama si jelek Kazehana? Cih. Menyebalkan sekali." Sedikit, Minato mendengar gumaman Fugaku. Sejujurnya, ia ingin tertawa di depan wajah Fugaku untuk menghina nasib si Uchiha itu. Minato menggeleng—kalau dipikir, kasihan juga sih. Ah! Tetap fokus! Besok Ujian!

"Oooi! Minato! Kau sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara?"

Acuhkan~

"Kau memang tidak suka diganggu kalau sedang membaca?"

Itu benar. Jadi Minato akan tetap mengacuhkanmu, Fugaku.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau diam saj—OH!" seruan diujung kalimat Fugaku membuat mata belotot Minato menyipit. Entahlah, Minato merasa ada yang janggal dengan Fugaku yang tiba-tiba berseru dan—firasat menunjukan—Fugaku yang mendekat padanya. "Atau kau sengaja diam untuk… memberi sinyal?"

Memberi sinyal? Ck. Apapun itu, Minato takkan melepas pandangan pada buku Fisika tercinta. _Sepuluh Newtom dikali tujuh belas kilogram mass_—

"Kau sengaja ingin menjadi Uke-ku yang penurut, ya?"

—Haa?—

—DEMI MASKER KAKASHI! MINATO MERASA DIHINAKAN OLEH FUGAKU. AMIT-AMIT TJABANG BEYBEH. DIRINYA JADI UKE-NYA FUGAKU?!

Tidak! Acuhkan! Soal ke 57 hampir selesai!

"Kau diam, berarti menjawab iya."

DEMI TUHAAAAAAAN! FUGAKU TELAH MERUSAK SEMUANYA! MINATO MERASA TERNODAI!

SUDAH CUKUP! Sudah. Cukup. Cukup. Sudah… sudah sampai disini sajah… Minato tak terima. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya—tidak mempedulikan angka-angka yang sudah dihitungnya hancur berkeping-keping, musnah sudah. Minato menoleh dengan wajah horror pada Fugaku.

"Apa?" Fugaku tampak ketakutan melihat wajah sang sahabat-Namikaze-sok-pintar—begitulah dia menyebutnya—begitu terlihat marah. Sungguh, dia hanya bercanda.

"Aku. Masih. Normal. Kawan. Dan…"

Gleeek. Fugaku merinding dengan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menguar hebat dari tubuh Minato. Kata-kata sahabat pirangnya sangat amat menekan jiwanya. Menusuk hatinya. Menembus tulang sumsum bagian belakang. Ke-stoic-annya menguap entah kemana, bertransformasi seperti wajah kucing yang tiba-tiba melihat jin di depannya.

"… kalau saja tadi kau menyebutku seme, aku tidak akan semarah ini."

Eeh?! Jadi?

"Jangan salah paham!" Minato berdehem—menutupi tampangnya yang menahan tawa, you know, tampang horror Fugaku membuatnya rela memaafkan si Uchiha.

JEBRENG! Dan suasana kembali normal. Aura-aura gelap menghilang dibawa angin. Mentari kembali menyinari taman sekolah tempat duo sahabat itu duduk. Pelantikan presiden baru kembali dilanjutkan. Eh?

"Kau mengahncurkan soal fisika ke 57-ku. Aku memaafkanmu karena itu. Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Minato bersedekap dada—memasang pose khas Tsundere yang sedang ngambek. Eh, tsundere?!

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, pendaftaran untuk menjadi peran Romeo di pentas seni nanti sebentar lagi ditutup." Fugaku melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. "Oh! Ini sih baru saja tutup."

Minato memutar bola mata. Hanya sebuah peran Romeo? Dia tidak peduli. Untuk apa susah-susah mengikuti teater pasaran macam itu, lebih baik belajar manis di rumah sambil minum teh. "Aku sama-sekali tidak berminat," katanya sedikit sebal. "Sia-sia saja aku menahan nafsuku dari tadi hanya untuk informasi seperti itu, huh?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan mengagungkan buku pelajaran. Padahal aku yakin kau akan bahagia jika menoleh saja sebentar tadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang menjadi Juliet?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Yah… ini hanya untuk sekedar informasi saja. Yang terpilih menjadi Juliet itu adalah Kushina Uzumaki—"

"APA?!"

Secinta-cintanya Minato pada buku, dia hanyalah seorang lelaki yang juga ingin mendapatkan wanita. Buku adalah separuh hidupnya, namun wanita yang disukainya, Uzumaki Kushina adalah separuh jiwanya.

"KENAPA TIDAK BERITAHU AKU DARI TADI?"

"Kau suka Kushina?"

"IYA! AKU MENYUKAI KUSHINA!"

"Jangan berteriak!" Fugaku berbisik tertahan. Matanya bergantian melirik ke arah Minato dan kebelakang Minato.

"KAU TAHU AKU MENYUKAI KUSHINA DARI DULU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK TO THE POINT SAJA TADI?!"

"Hei! Kubilang jangan keras-keras!" Fugaku meringis, memperingati sekali lagi.

"MASA BOD—"

"Dattebane! Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut namaku, Minato?"

Demi Neptunus yang ada di kartun Spongebob, Minato sangat-amat menyesal karena tidak mengendalikan amarah ceplas-ceplosnya saat ini. Padahal ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya dengan keren dan gentle.

END

Author's notes:

HAH?! Ini apaan coba?

Ya ampun… tadinya pengen bikin MinaKushi buat Challenge, tapi kok jadinya gini seeh?!

MAAF! Kalau ini gaje. Saya ngerasa sayang aja kalau ini di buang, sementara saya bikin ini dalam dua jam sampe sakit punggung. Haha. Gak apa-apalah ya, saya publish. Semoga bisa menghibur walau saya tau ini ancur. Maafkan… Maafkan…

Review, boleh?

Makasih sudah baca!

28 April 2014


End file.
